Αδελφαι Part 1: CMKverse
by Calyn
Summary: Thirty-seven one-sentence prompt ficlets. Movie based, CMKverse. Title means "Sisters" in Greek.


One-sentence ficlets based on a 50-prompt list from LiveJournal. These are the 37 CMKverse ficlets.

I own Katie Jones, the nickname Corrie for Coraline, Andrew Month (39), Miss Rhonda Carmichael (40), the various schoolkids (27), Selborn Public (4; referred to implicitly in 8, 9, 27, 39, and 40) and its odd uniform rules, Other Katie (49), Other Coraline (49), and the plot of the possible story 49 comes from.

I do not own either the book or movie universe of Coraline, the book quote, the AVPS quote, Fanfiction-dot-net, or the universe referred to in 31. They belong to their respective creators.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**1. Motion (Katie)**

Vivid colors swirled before her eyes, swiftly expanding away into an otherworldly tunnel, and she gaped at the beauty.

**2. Cool (Coraline, Katie, Wybie)**

She finally gave in to their pestering and admitted that yes, the slug was cool—well, as cool as a fat, slimy, pea-soup-green, long squishy blob _(with moving-eyestalk-things!)_could be.

**3. Young (18!Katie, 14!Coraline)**

"Corrie, I've been able to give you piggyback rides and shoulder rides since you were like, five months old—you think I can't anymore now that I'm eighteen?"

**4. Last (Coraline)**

When she first started at Selborn, release seemed ages away, but after the last day of eighth grade Coraline danced down the sidewalk and shouted gleefully, "I'm a freshie free from uniforms _forever!_"

**5. Wrong (Coraline)**

_It was terrifying, but it's over now_, Coraline thought as she pulled the covers up and closed her eyes—if only she had known how wrong she was.

**8. Thousand (HSfreshman!Coraline)**

Coraline grinned as she checked that day off the calendar with a flourish and proclaimed loudly, "Only a thousand days 'til graduation!"

**9. King (HSsenior!Coraline, HSsenior!Wybie)**

"Hurry up, Wybie," Coraline giggled as she tugged the speechless, red-faced, newly-crowned Homecoming King off the stage after her, "we have loyal subjects to greet."

**10. Learn (Katie, Coraline)**

"Honestly, Corrie, you'll _never_ learn to whittle if you don't quit worrying that every branch you touch might be poison oak!"

**12. Wait (Wybie, Coraline)**

"Wait up, Jonesy, you're going too fast!" Wybie panted as he scrambled up the rocky slope, and Coraline's laughter rippled back down to him.

**13. Change (Katie, Coraline)**

"No, I know _exactly _what Mom would say: 'Cor-a-line-sneak-ers-are-not-ap-pro-pri-ate-for-church-go-change.'"

**14. Command (pick two: Coraline, Katie, Wybie)**

"I _said_, let _go_ of me, nerdface!"

**15. Hold (4!Katie, infant!Coraline)**

Katie was almost afraid to touch the baby, she looked so tiny and fragile, but she liked holding the baby as long as she was sitting in Daddy's lap—Daddy wouldn't let anything bad happen.

**16. Need (Coraline)**

"I have to patch these holes with something—" Coraline glared down at her ripped pajama pants "—and that sweater _she_ made will do just fine."

**17. Vision (pick one: young Charlie, middle-aged Forcible, Coraline, Katie, Wybie)**

"What do you _mean_ I need glasses?"

**18. Attention (Coraline, Wybie)**

"Uh, Wybie…I don't think that was the best way to get their attention," Coraline whispered, face going pale as she grabbed the collar of his coat and started backing away hurriedly.

**19. Soul (Charlie, Mel, Katie ~20/21, Coraline ~16/17, ?)**

"Stop worrying—he has a good heart, and he'll _always_ take care of her," Katie quietly told her parents, as they all watched a laughing Coraline roar off with her boyfriend in his new convertible.

**20. Picture (Katie, Coraline)**

Lying on the floor with the album in front of them, the two girls giggled as they flipped through the pictures.

**21. Fool (Charlie, Mel, Coraline, Katie)**

The look on Charlie's and Mel's faces when they bit into their cupcakes and tasted cheese and meatloaf instead of coconut and cake was priceless, making all the time and effort Coraline and Katie had spent making the "desserts" look flawless worth it: Katie collapsed in giggles, and Coraline somehow managed to choke out through her own laughter, "April Fool, Mom and Dad!"

**22. Mad (Mel)**

"Coraline Noelle Jones, _**what**_ did you _**do**_ to your _**new jeans**_?" Mel yelled as she dropped the pants back in the laundry basket and stalked out of the room in pursuit of her younger daughter.

**23. Child (4!Katie, baby!Coraline)**

"You Cor'line," little Katie said softly, reaching through the crib bars to touch the sleeping baby gently on the nose, "and I take care you."

**25. Shadow (Katie)**

The first time Katie chased the mice, anyone hiding in the living room would have seen her shadow (cast in front of her by the hall light) did not match her average-built, reasonably tall form, but was somehow strangely distorted—the shadow looked like a thin giant woman.

**27. Hide (various schoolkids)**

"Ready or not, here I come!" he yelled excitedly, and took off running.

**28. Fortune (Coraline, Katie)**

As the sisters climbed back into bed after getting rid of the key, Coraline thought that maybe fortune-telling was accurate occasionally, since the 'fortune' the tea leaves predicted for her and Katie had been true—well, except the part about the giraffe.

**30. Ghost (8!Katie, 4!Coraline)**

"It's _Corrie_ the Friendly Ghost now, not _Casper,_" Katie giggled, as Coraline—who had managed to get her four-year-old self tangled up in a sheet—ran around flailing crazily, bumping into things, and yelling "BOO!"

**31. Book (Coraline, Katie)**

"Gimme a break, any honest-to-goodness _real_ _fan_ has read the books multiple times and knows the new movies are chopped-into-little-pieces-and-put-back-together-in-very-wrong-order adaptations of the books, with totally OOC characters who are recognizable only by their names, completely made-up events and fights, stupid invented romances/flirtations, very very wrong ages, unnecessary side characters, and now thanks to the stupid movies all we get on the archives is Mary Sue wish fulfillment by giggly fourteen-year-olds who think the actors/characters are 'OMG hawt!', countless blathers of their dumb 'pairing' from the newest one, ridiculous AUs, endless repeats of the exact same plot, and thousands of stories that are misspelled with bad grammar and no plot whatsoever and it's just so—so—_ARGHH_!" Coraline shrieked, and then yelled, "Katie, I _hate_ Andrew!"; and an equally aggravated reply came from downstairs: "I agree and concur, etcetera, etcetera—that about sums it up, but lame screenwriters and directors will be soundly defeated by True Canon in the end, and the CanonGirls and CanonGuys will triumph!"

**32. Eye (Katie, Coraline)**

"So I say, 'I Spy with my little eye, something that is…'—wait, how am I supposed to spy _anything_ through this blindfold?"

**33. Never (~18!Katie, ~14!Coraline)**

Katie looked at her irate sister (who had just shouted "I'll _never_ marry _Wybie_, never never _never_!") and said dryly, "Famous last words."

**38. Wash (Mel, Katie, Coraline; immediately following chapter 1 of CMK)**

Mel paused her typing to stare in shock at her giggling muddy daughters, then pointed at the stairs and said flatly, "Baths, _now_."

**39. Torn (Coraline, Andrew Month)**

"You may be one of the most popular jocks in school, Andrew, but you are a sophomore and I am a sixie and there is only one person who is allowed to _obsessively stalk _me and you _aren't him_ so _stop doing it!_" Coraline yelled, and tore the love note up in the stunned sophomore's face.

**40. History (Coraline, Rhonda Carmichael)**

"I don't know exactly what the dictionary definition is, Miss Carmichael, but I was always taught that history is 'the recorded past'," Coraline answered out loud, then whispered to herself, "Our history is nothing more than what the losers settle for," and had to restrain a giggle.

**42. Bother (Coraline, somewhere from 13 to 15)**

Wybie was always bothering her, oh yes he was, there was no denying that fact...but for some bizarre and unknown reason, Coraline couldn't quite tell if she was annoyed or pleased by this.

**43. God (3!Katie)**

"Dear God," Katie whispered with her eyes closed and her head bowed, her three-year-old hands not quite folded right, "for Easter I would like a sister, and I don't need any other presents."

**44. Wall (Coraline)**

"It's just you and me, rock wall," Coraline said with a devilish grin, rubbing her hands together in anticipation, "so let's see who's tougher."

**45. Naked (pick two: Mel, Coraline, Katie)**

Completely out of patience, she pounded on the door and yelled, "_Are you decent yet_?"

**46. Drive (Coraline, Mel)**

"I just thought I'd ask you when Ms. Lovat will drop you off, so I can tell Katie when to drive the car back from the library, by herself, without a license…oh for Pete's sake, Mom, I'm _kidding_!"

**48. Precious (Mel, Charlie, newborn!Katie)**

Mel was exhausted and flushed and sweaty, but she had never looked more beautiful to Charlie, and as he sat down next to the bed she smiled tiredly and moved a flap of blanket—and there she was, tiny and and red and wrinkled with wisps of brown hair on her head, and as Charlie reached out to touch the sleeping baby's cheek he whispered, "Welcome to the world, Katharine Marie."

**49. Hunger (Charlie, Mel, Other Coraline, Other Katie)**

When they looked at the table filled with food prepared by their "other" daughters, Charlie and Mel realized that they _were_ hungry, very hungry indeed.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_looked like a thin giant woman" in 25 Shadow is a direct quote from Neil Gaiman's book._

"_Our history is nothing more than what the losers settle for" in 40 History is a direct quote from A Very Potter Sequel by StarKidPotter on YouTube._

I hope you enjoyed these little snapshots of my CMKverse. Be on the lookout (if you don't mind lots and lots of spoilers for the still-upcoming Severed Souls Saga) for the second part of Adelphai, the Sagaverse ficlets. If anyone wants the infos posted, tell me.

Still ticked about Deanna...


End file.
